


The Malec AU Where They Undress Each Other With Swords

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Stripping with swordfighting, Swordfighting, Taunting, Teasing, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: (Blame Lynne for the title)Magnus and Alec are actors who are recording a commercial together.  A commercial where they...strip each other with swords.





	The Malec AU Where They Undress Each Other With Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I wavered between the Teen and Mature tag for a while, but I decided there was enough sexual tension and stripping with swords to merit the Mature one! 
> 
> Okay so this fic is all the fault of [Lynne-Monstr](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/), wonderful enabler that they are, because after seeing the most amazing swordfighting commercial, pretty much ever, she wanted a Malec fic...and well, it was 2:30 in the morning and I decided to oblige. Sleep when you're dead, right? 
> 
> For those of you who would also like to panic in bisexual - [HERE IS THE COMMERCIAL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aq2m_qKFA7A). Also, all of the choreography is based on the commercial, so it's probably a good idea to watch that!

  
Alec bounced his knee nervously and took a deep breath, finishing his stretching. He’d been practicing this choreography for months. He was ready, they were ready. It didn’t help that he was going to be stripping, and being stripped, on camera. 

  
But the casting call had been damn near made for him. Fencing and swordplay experience, well built and willing to show off his body. And gay. 

  
That little footnote had been very specific and it wasn’t until Alec had showed up to rehearsals that he’d learned why. The sword company was remaking an old ad and updating it with the times and had wanted to add the double entendre of two men. 

  
But they still wanted to keep the original vibe, and that meant enough sexual tension to cut in the air. 

  
Alec stood up and cracked his neck, unable to keep from smiling. At least he and Magnus had that in spades. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec adjusted his outfit again, looking down at it. It felt so much more flimsy than usual clothing, though that was the point, considering how it needed to come off. 

  
“You ready, Alexander?” 

  
Alec looked up at Magnus and found him standing in the loose outfit that costuming had decided on in place of the evening gown the woman had been wearing in the original ad. He remembered the day Magnus had offered to wear the gown. 

  
He’d spent several intense, brain-breaking moments picturing Magnus doing exactly that before the costuming director had dismissed the idea, settling instead on the outfit that complimented Magnus so damn well. 

  
“Yeah,” Alec grinned. “Gonna be a good day of filming.” 

  
“Mmm, getting to strip one of the hottest actors I’ve ever met, with a sword?” Magnus drawled, sauntering closer to Alec. “Oh yes, it’ll be a good day of filming.” 

  
Alec swallowed hard, fighting down a blush as he stared at Magnus. “Then we’d better, uh, get to it, right?” 

  
“Oh yes,” Magnus purred, bowing for Alec, gesturing for him to lead the way. 

  
Alec took a deep breath and stepped past Magnus, pausing to lean in and whisper into his ear. “Let’s put on a good show for them, hm?” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Alec exhale against his ear before moving past him. _Fuck_. Alec Lightwood was too goddamn hot for his own good and he knew it. He turned to watch Alec head into the building and groaned, the prop master approaching him with the two swords they’d be using.

  
~!~

  
Alec took a deep breath and met Magnus’ eyes across the hall, the tension already ratcheting up between the two of them. He took his mark and pulled out the prop phone, pretending to look at it. At the call of action, he glanced down at his phone, frowning mildly as he strode forward. 

  
The sound of metal sliding across the ceramic caught his attention and he glanced down at the sword, then back up at Magnus who was slowly advancing into the room, his sword held high, his back straight, lips curled in a smirk. 

  
Alec smirked right back at him and stripped off the leather jacket, dropping it onto the ground with the prop phone before he scooped up the sword, pointing it at Magnus as they advanced on each other. Slow steps, teasing, taunting with every movement. Magnus’ eyes were bright and shining as he moved in, a quick thrust forward that Alec easily parried, pushing him back. 

  
Magnus didn’t drop his stance though, his eyes staying focused. Alec took a deep breath and waited. On cue, Magnus darted in, his sword quick and lethal in his grasp. 

_  
Parry, thrust, parry, parry, deflect, thrust!_

  
Magnus was beautiful, and Alec let himself be pushed back a few feet and then deflected a blow before the tip of Magnus’ sword was scraping along the seam of his shirt where it was designed to tear. 

  
The fabric ripped open easily and Alec let the camera linger on it for a moment. When he met Magnus’ eyes again, a triumphant smirk was there in all its glory and Alec wanted nothing more than to rip the rest of Magnus’ clothes off and pin him to the wall. 

  
Alec pulled the shirt open a bit further, not missing the way Magnus’ eyes dropped to his chest and stayed there for a long few seconds. He stripped the shirt off the rest of the way and dropped it. He didn’t miss the briefest moment where Magnus licked his lips and they paused, appraising each other, letting the tension build as he raised his sword, challenging Magnus to try that again. 

  
“Good! Now camera reset!” 

  
Alec lowered the sword and took a deep breath, shaking his head when one of the techs offered him a jacket to wear during the reset. He glanced up and found Magnus’ eyes on him again. This time it was his turn to smirk when he caught Magnus staring. 

  
By the time they were ready to begin again, Alec felt more settled. He and Magnus could do this. He moved to his marker and held up his sword, his eyes never straying from Magnus as he prowled into position. 

  
“And, action!” 

  
Magnus waited, letting the tension gather in the room again before he moved, spinning beautifully to have his sword meet where Alec had his at the ready. Without allowing Magnus to recover, Alec spun himself, dodging under what would have been another swing and dragged his blade down the loose fabric along Magnus’ leg. He caught a hint of the bright red boyshorts Magnus was wearing and felt his breath catch. 

  
Magnus gave him an indignant huff, glancing down at the pants where they were split before he met Alec’s eyes again. Alec stalked along his side, a panther prowling. He’d never wanted to be prey more in his entire life. He swung and Alec parried, stepping in close, his heart pounding hard they circled each other, slowly, their swords between them. Alec’s eyes were dark and intent on him and Magnus never wanted him to look away. 

  
Alec took one final step and pushed, giving them the room they’d need. He easily blocked the overhead swing, and in a twist that was more show than actual swordsmanship, knocked Magnus’ arm away and dragged the edge of the blade down the center of the shirt he was wearing, exposing his chest under his jacket. He dropped his eyes and stared for a moment. No matter how many times he saw Magnus without a shirt, the sight never failed to take his breath away. 

  
Magnus took a slow breath, waiting for Alec to meet his eyes. Together they moved, Alec stepping back for every one of his steps forward. They took one more step in tandem before he darted forward. Alec took one step back to absorb his initial blow, but instead of backing up further, went on the offensive, his eyes sparking and Magnus felt the heat in the room rise another notch. Alexander was _breathtaking_. 

  
Alec pushed Magnus’ blade out of the way and swept his down over the waistband of the pants Magnus was wearing. Just like that, the loose black pants were a pool at his feet, only the red boyshorts showing. He smirked and lifted the sword at the “appropriate” angle before he caught Magnus’ return smirk. 

  
“Well, well,” Magnus purred. The only lines of dialogue in the entire commercial and it made them sound like a cheap porno. He darted forward again, thrusting in for an easy deflection for Alec, and he pretended to stumble forward, only to have Alexander’s large hand pressed into his back, giving him a gentle shove into the wall. 

  
It was all too easy to imagine Alec pressing him up against the wall, pinning him to it, and doing something decidedly inappropriate for a commercial, even as he gasped and watched Alec’s eyes flare with want. Fuck he wanted more, especially when Alexander’s sword immediately pierced the extra fabric at his shoulder, pinning it to the wall, allowing him to slip out of the heavy jacket. 

  
Magnus twisted, pushing Alec’s sword up and away from his body and then brought his own down, slicing through the “belt” Alec was wearing, leaving his pants to pool around his ankles, leaving him in nothing more than black boxer briefs that clung to his thighs. Magnus spun to run up the stairs. 

  
“And cut! That’s great! Magnus, Alec, take a brief break while we set up the next shot!” 

  
Magnus stopped on the fourth step and grinned, bright and wide, turning to Alec. The other fencer was still staring at him, even as he stepped out of the ruined not-pants and nodded to something another PA was saying. He winked at Alec and waited for the cameras to finish moving. 

  
It was a good ten to fifteen minutes before they were ready and Alec looked to Magnus who was bouncing on the balls of his feet on the stairs. He grinned. His turn to chase again. 

  
“You two ready?” The director called. 

  
Alec saluted the man with his sword and waited for his cue to dash up the stairs after Magnus. Magnus, in those maddening red shorts, the black and silver top barely clinging to his chest and the black heeled boots. Alec swallowed and ordered himself to focus.

  
“Magnus start from the bottom of the stairs. Engage halfway up, as planned! And…action!” 

  
Once Magnus hit the sixth step, Alec ran towards the stairs from where he’d been standing over the tatters of his pants. Magnus paused halfway up the staircase, just so they could clash swords dramatically with no real purpose. Alec grinned at Magnus and his heart definitely did not _flutter_ when he got the same grin in return. 

  
They restarted the shot another landing up so they were in view of one of the other cameras and Alec met Magnus’ downward swing easily, stepping in close to him to negate their height difference. Magnus’ pupils flared and Alec smirked, even as he forced Magnus up one step, two steps, three and they were on the last landing. 

  
Magnus danced back several steps, giving them both room as Alec prowled after him. His skin was prickling and he could feel how heavy Alec’s eyes were as they stared at each other. On cue, their swords met again, and instead of letting Alec get in another blow, Magnus did a wild swing from side to side for “dramatics”, only to have Alexander duck under it. 

  
Spinning easily on the ball of his foot, he presented his back to the camera and shuddered, arching with a gasp as the tip of Alec’s sword easily tore the flimsy shirt in two, forcing it to slide down his chest and to the floor. Magnus turned, and met Alec’s eyes, biting down a groan at the heat he could see in them. 

  
Alec stepped closer and forced the point of Magnus’ sword down, stepping into his space, moving slowly, lingering, the skin of their arms brushing as he refused to look away from Magnus, even as the other man moved past him. He swallowed, fighting down the ever-present desire to make good on everything he saw in Magnus’ eyes. They were only acting. Right? 

  
He waited for the telegraphed sweep of Magnus’ legs before Alec fell, on his back, staring up at Magnus. This was the hardest part of their choreography, considering the height difference the fact that he was on the floor. In nothing more than his boxers. Alec took a deep breath as Magnus stepped in again. 

_  
Parry, parry, deflect, fall back! _

  
Alec’s heart was pounding as Magnus knocked his hand with the sword away, forcing it to the ground, especially when Magnus stepped closer, slowly dragging the blade along his cheek, and down over the tattoo he had on his neck. He tried to keep himself from shivering, but based on the way Magnus’ eyes flared and went hot, he’d failed. Magnus dragged the blade lower still, down and over his chest, his abdomen, pausing at the line of his boxers. Alec’s breath caught and he froze, staring at Magnus with wide eyes before Magnus darted away from him, running towards the other room. 

  
Alec sat up, slowly, consideringly and smirked, his eyes following the path Magnus had taken away from him. 

  
“Cut! Move to final location!” 

  
Magnus bounced on the walls of his feet as at the door of the roof, Alexander a warm, comforting presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Alec and grinned. “Ready to fall through a skylight?” 

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who has to shove me.” 

  
“You might deserve it though,” Magnus teased. In another minute they were ready and he turned his attention to the camera in front of him, tossing his head. He dashed out onto the roof and turned, his sword up and ready to meet Alexander’s downward slice. This time he was the one to step in close, to watch Alec’s breathing hitch, his eyes go dark and dilate. 

  
Magnus leaned in closer, barely aware of the people around them and brushed his nose against Alexander’s, exhaling slowly against his lips just to watch him gasp. He tilted his chin up, his lips maddeningly close to Alec’s as he reached, tracing his fingertips down Alec’s cheek, then slowly, slowly down the cords of his neck, to the center of his chest. 

  
Magnus let his hand linger on that perfectly, gloriously toned chest for a few seconds before he _shoved_, pushing Alec towards the fake window they had ready. He crashed into it a second later, the sugar shattering around him as he fell into a giant pillow. Well aware the camera was still on him, Magnus leaned over where Alec had “fallen” through and smirked, pretending that he was seeing Alec sprawled out and splayed for him on the bed in the room below. 

  
“Everyone all right?” The director called. 

  
“Yeah, I’m good!” Alec said, giving a thumbs up. 

  
Magnus offered Alec his hand, pulling the other fencer upright, aware of just how close they were standing now, almost toe to toe. Like this, he could watch Alexander’s pupils dilate and Magnus licked his lips, just to see Alec shiver at the proximity. “Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the final set on the other side of the wall. 

  
“Yeah,” Alec whispered, his voice hoarse. “Lead, uh, lead the way.” 

  
They’d be using a stunt double for the actual bit of the filmed drop and while Alec had balked at that, it did mean that he got the easy job of lying on the bed as Magnus stalked towards him from the doorway. 

  
Alec settled on the bed, doing his best to look like he’d just had his ass beat by Magnus and now he was about to get the payoff for it, his legs spread, panting slightly. Absently, he was aware of the director calling action, but a flash of red at the door meant all of his attention was on Magnus. He lifted his head, meeting Magnus’ eyes properly as he watched him saunter in, the tip of his sword dragging against the ground. Alec licked his lips and wished, not for the first time, that this was real. 

Magnus stood in the doorway for a long, long moment, dragging his eyes up and down Alexander’s body before he stepped in, ensuring the camera would pick up the sound of the blade dragging. He tried not to wince and caught the amusement in Alec’s eyes, and they shared a smile. 

  
He stepped towards the bed and Magnus let himself have a moment where this _was_ real, where Alexander was waiting for him, sprawled out, his eyes dark and desperate. He tossed the sword to the side, his breathing heavy as he listened to them clank together and stepped so his toes were touching the edge of the bed. 

  
“And that’s it!” The director shouted. 

  
Magnus blinked back into awareness, shaking himself as he offered a hand to Alec. “Here, let me help you.” 

  
Alec gave Magnus a rueful smile and let himself be pulled back up, but once again, they were standing close enough to touch, to feel the tingle of Magnus’ breath against his cheek. “Thanks,” he managed, his voice soft. 

  
“Anytime, Alexander,” Magnus promised. He let his hand linger around Alec’s, his fingertips stroking at his palm before he pulled his hand back. Alec still hadn’t looked away from him and Magnus wanted Alec to pin him to the wall. 

  
Alec forced himself to focus for a brief moment and turned towards the director, clearing his throat. He didn’t step away from Magnus, instead he reached out and put a hand on Magnus’ waist, encouraging him not to move just yet. He made sure they didn’t have to redo any of the shots and that they were both free to go before he turned to Magnus. 

  
He leaned in, brushing their noses together, exhaling against Magnus’ lips. “You want to get out of here?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes were bright with mischief. “Thought you’d never ask, Alexander.” 

  
Alec smirked. “Had to get you out of your clothes first.” 

  
Magnus laughed, bright and loud. “Well, you succeeded!” 

  
“I’ll have to try again later,” Alec continued, feeling Magnus’ eyes snap back to him. “If you’re interested, of course.” 

  
Magnus licked his lips and nodded. “Am I ever. Lead the way, Alexander.” 

  
Alec took Magnus’ hand and tugged him towards their trailer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
